In daddy's arms
by Alja
Summary: It has been two weeks since Roy Mustang had traveled to Xing for negotiations. In the mean time, his son desperately awaits his return, killing some time off with uncle Havoc. Post-manga.


**Title:** In daddy's arms

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** It has been two weeks since Roy Mustang had traveled to Xing for negotiations. In the mean time, his son desperately awaits his return, killing some time off with uncle Havoc. Post-manga.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of those characters (not even Roy's son since I still hope someday he'll be real :D). All characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The heavy door of the bureau had hardly opened when a high-pitched voice already resounded throughout the office.

"Uncle Havoc!"

The blond haired Major quickly signed the document he had read and turned his attention to the nearly-3-year-old origin of the voice that was standing in the entrance, a tired looking Fuery right behind him.

The little boy skipped happily into the room and latched himself onto Havoc's left leg.

"How's it going, pup?", Havoc asked him now; however, his attention was focused on Sergeant Major Fuery, who looked like he could crash on the couch any second.

"The pup weared you out?"  
"You have no idea", he answered, streching a little and stifling a yawn. "But I must get back to work and Colonel Mustang's nowhere to be seen. Guess the meeting's took a little longer."

"Yes, it's not like the Colonel to leave the little pup longer than 30 minutes with us...", Havoc's face fell a little while he picked up the boy to sit on his lap, "the Colonel seems to think we're a bad influence on you, little boy. Do you agree?"  
"Nope!", the boy happily chirped, having finally climbed Havoc's lap, and looked up to his smiling face as his short legs dangled from the soldier's lap. "I like my uncle Havoc and uncle Fuery!"

"Certainly you do", Fuery sighed deeply as he started to thoroughly clean his glasses, which were littered with small finger prints. "So pup, uncle Fuery has to go back and make sure, everything's ready for when your daddy arrives."

"Daddy!", Maes hopped excitedly in Havoc's lap and the latter had to make sure the small boy didn't fall, "When is daddy gonna be here? I want my daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Woa, little pup, easy", he pat the soft, black hair of Roy's perfect, little double who held the soft, caramel eyes of his mother that now grew sad. Fuery had used that handy distraction to flee the room. Havoc's brows furrowed. Now he was on his own.

"We don't know how long your daddy's gonna stay."

Havoc grumped a little. He knew exactly why Roy hadn't returned home by now. Negotiations with the Emperor of Xing were always long and hard – the Emperor's advisors were old, stern men that hardly agreed with the young Emperor's modern way of ruling. And if the new trade agreement hadn't been signed yesterday, that meant...

"Daddy won't be here tomorrow, right? He will miss my birthday party..", Maes stuck his lower lip outwards and the cute pout was enough to get the Major to panic. He knew what usually followed the pout: Tears.  
"Sooo, little man, you're hungry, are you not? It's half past 12, of course you're hungry! Jump onto my back, sir, your faithful steed will bring thee to your luncheon!"

"Steed? Daddy says you're a donkey!", Maes chuckled, his momentary sadness forgotten as he climbed the soldiers back and positioned his legs on each side of his head. The boy's chubby hands grasped the golden strands of hair. "Giddy-up!"

* * *

"Maes? You haven't touched your salad yet."

Big, caramel eyes surveyed Havoc in surprise. Maes was seated on a big, blue cushion which allowed him to reach his bowl and fork, and his big, caramel eyes observed Havoc. "Of course I haven't. Daddy says it's rabbit food. How could I eat something that's for rabbits?"

He shook his shaggy hair, grabbed the bowl and looked Havoc straight to the eye who tried hard not to laugh at the cuteness of his boss' son. "I'll bring the salad back home. Mummy said Snowflake just got children and that's why we put some food in our garden so Snowflake and her baby bunnies grow big and strong! And since salad is rabbit food, this yummy salad will help Snowflake and Eve and Cookie and Chewie and Leo and -"

Two soft hands embraced the shoulders of the young boy. A little surprised, he looked up as his forehead was met with two soft and warm lips.

"Colonel Mustang!" Havoc was about to stand up and salute, but the woman dismissed it with her hand and cradled her beloved son in her arms, kissing his cheek.

"Sorry sweety, the meeting just didn't want to end, Major General Armstrong criticised our current policy and needed some extra assurements..." The blonde haired Colonel flopped into a seat, child in arms, and gazed at her long-time companion. "I hope, Maes behaved?"

"He did, Colonel, he did. Just told me about his bunnies. Since when do you have bunnies? Wouldn't Hayate chase them away?"

Riza chuckled a little bit, absentmindedly stroking her sons soft locks. "Not at all. There are some wild rabbits in our garden and since the winter's so hard and after we had found out that one of the rabbits just gave birth, we build a shelter and fed them. Maes took a liking to all of them and started to give them names."

"Daddy build the rabbits' house all by himself!", Maes proudly threw in while he continued to play with his mother's jacket's long sleeves.

"His daddy and a bit of alchemy", Riza added murmuring, spawning a grin on Havoc's face, that grew wider after his eyes focused on a point far behind Riza and Maes.

"Speaking of the devil, there's your useless daddy!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN USELESS?", the deep voice of of the Führer roared through the whole canteen, immediately putting a smile on a little boy's face. "Daddy!"

Angrily, Roy stomped through all of the cafeteria, privates here and there jumping out of his way, scared – they weren't used to the unique relationship between the Führer and his most valued subordinates.

As soon as Roy had reached the table, Maes jumped out of his mother's arms, right into the welcoming arms of his father. While the little boy cuddled into the warm embrace, lightly babbling about his day, Roy's eyes narrowed on the Major. "And who behaves like that in front of the Führer? Aren't you supposed to salute, Havoc?"

"Am I?"

"He wanted to salute me", Riza added, stiffling a chuckle.

"WHAT?"

"If you want someone to salute you", the blonde began, streching a bit and reaching for the young, unwilling boy, "try the next office. Now Maes, let's give mummy and daddy five minutes and I promise you, you'll be able to hang onto daddy for the rest of the day."

"But, I-"

"Just five minutes, Maes. Please?", Roy added, but his eyes lingered on Riza who mirrored his glance. His fury was long forgotten. Little eyebrows scrunched together and Maes sighed dramatically. "Fine. Five minutes!", he answered, taking Havoc's hand and following him in the direction of the exit, his eyes observing his parent's behaviour.

"Sir", Riza started, performing a perfect salute in front of her Führer and husband. "I'm glad you've returned unharmed. I persume the negotiations were successful?"

"Stop the saluting, _Riza_", Roy whispered, his voice full of longing, and he dared to touch the small of her back and to draw her in for a kiss. Just a couple of millimeters separated their lips, when...

"Daddy! Mummy always says 'not in public!'" Havoc succeeded in dragging the boy out of the canteen, but the words had been spoken (or rather shouted) and the whole personell had their eyes glued on the Führer and his first lady.

"He is right", Roy commented shortly, surprising Riza who had definetly expected some whining and pouting – a trait their son had picked up much to her chargin.

"Colonel Mustang, please follow me into my office."

"Yes sir."

She had hardly been able to close the door, when Roy already had drawn her into a tight hug, claiming her lips with his. They shared a deep, passionate kiss, before both drew back, just enough to allow them to breathe, but not enough to lessen their hug.

"I missed you. Both of you", Roy whispered, his forehead pressed to Riza's, drawing in her sweet scent he had to refrain from for two weeks.

"We missed you, too", Riza answered; her hands had already found their way to the buttons of Roy's shirt, loosening the first few to be able to pepper his throat with soft kisses, "Maes even cried yesterday, he missed you so badly."

"Poor boy", Roy returned, humming contentedly as the pair was finally able to reach the big couch and sat down, cuddling all the while.

The talking ceased. For the next couple of minutes, they just held each other, stealing a kiss here or there, Roy breathing in the faint scent of Riza's shampoo as Riza listened to his strong heartbeat.

They both knew the moment would be soon interrupted by a very demanding child – but Riza had to use this moment both were alone. It took her a little effort (Roy was very reluctant to let her go), but then she stood before Roy saluting again.

"Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to promote Major Havoc."

The Führer's eyebrows rose as he listened to his wife's words. "Why is that, Colonel?"

"I'll have to drop out of work again, in five months at the latest. From then on, I'm afraid I'll have to concentrate on my motherly duties, before I'll be able to return."

By now, Roy had set up straight, his eyes fixed on the aged woman before him. Both of them had to wait a long time before they were finally able to marry. It had been a wonder and surprise that Riza got pregnant after a short time, giving birth to a very healthy baby boy. Nevertheless, time had never stopped and even though her eyes were still the most beautiful thing Roy new, they now were framed by small wrinkles.

Riza had turned 37 a couple of months ago. Surely, she was too old, wasn't she? There was no way...

"Roy? I - "

"Are you... pregnant?"

She let out a small breath. "Yes", a smile cracked on her face, as she looked into Roy's very puzzled face. "I found it out the day you depart-"

He didn't let her finish her sentence and captured her lips again, enjoying the moment, but it didn't last long as a very possessive young boy entered the office and insisted on occupying his father's arms for the rest of the day.

Soon, his son wouldn't be the only one in his arms.


End file.
